Who would've thought
by Emelia.gracee
Summary: In this story LEVY and GAJEEL fall in LOVE, Gajeel denies his feelings but in the end it all works out.
1. Chapter 1

**I am one of those people who don't like the whole backstory of gajeel and levy being displayed in every GALE ship story. This will not be included in this story. Long story short Gajeel did something really bad and violent to Levy and killed her and he'll never forgive himself. WARNING: THIS STORY WILL BE MOSTLY FLUFF, NO GORY VIOLENCE AND NO SEXUAL CONTENT. Levy's thoughts are in Italic and Gajeel's are in bold. In this story Droy and Jet arent in love with Levy and they arent a part of Levy's team.**

Levy woke up to the sound of birds singing, the sun shining and the smell of... METAL?!Levy quickly got up to see why her house smelled like metal. She already had an assumption... "GAJEEL! What are you doing in my house and why does it smell strongly of metal in here?!" Panther Lily chimed in, "Gajeel was bored and had nothing else to do so he came here, OH and our stove is Broken." _Why would he come here? Why didn't he go to the guild to pick a fight or something?_ She blushed slighty at the fact that he chose here instead of the guild. Levy was pulled from her train of thought as she smelled metal again, specificly iron. "Why are melting iron in my Pan? YOU"RE GONNA RUIN IT!", Levy spoke with obvious aggitation in her voice. " I wanted to make iron pancakes." Gajeel grunted in his usual manner. "WHY DIDN'T YOU JUST EAT IT IN ITS NORMAL FORM?" **Cause I needed a reason to stay here longer, you know broken stove, need to use yours.** "How did you even get in here?" levy was clearly confused, Gajeel could tell by her tone of voice. Gajeel started to feel bumbarded by all these question so he just grunted. _Sometimes... actually always, he is so confusing._ Levy didn't want to be rude so she let him stay and eat his iron as she made pancakes for her and Lilly, she also sliced up a kiwi for him. _Close enough to kiwi juice right?_ After they were all done with breakfast Levy went to the couch to read and Lilly followed. Gajeel turned to see levy reading. "Oi, Shrimp what ya readin' over there." Gajeel asked trying to cover all the signs that he was actually intrested in what Levy was doing. "A romance novel, I just love all the cutesy stuff the guy does for the girl." **I wish I could do that stuff for Levy. But I can't, what I've done to her is unforgivable, plus I know she doesn't feel the same way.** _I wish Gajeel would do this stuff but he doesn't feel the same way._ Gajeel got up and Sat next to Levy and looked at the book. **Hmmm... The stuff in here seemed pretty doable. Maybe one day we could be together. NO, I can't think like that it'll never happen.** Gajeel started to blush and quickly left with pantherlilly leaving Levy confused.

Levy was ready to take on the day. After that odd morning sittuation Levy couldn't stop thinking about why he chose to come to her house and why he left so suddenly. _UNLESS! MAYBE HE LIKES ME?_ Levy could feel herself blush as she shook it off realizing it was a crazy idea. _Why would an FREAKING IRON DRAGON SLAYER want to be with a weak bookworm. HOLD ON... Gajeel could've just fixed the stove by soddering it or something, yeah Gajeel definitely fixed it, in a matter of minutes._

Levy was in an especially good mood so Levy thought, _Why not try to look nice today, I wont be taking any missons._ Levy through on a tight white sweater and a yellow pencil skirt and nude wedges. She tucked the sweater into the high wasted skirt and headed to the guild.

 **Damn it! I gotta work on my reasons for being around shorty. She probably saw right through it being so smart and all.** Levy walked into the guild hall and immediately saw Gajeel staring at her. When he finally noticed he was staring he blushed and turned away. I guess that got someones attention. Lucy went to Levy and immediately complimented on Levy's outfit. **DAMNNN, she looks so hot in that, I'm just glad I didn't faint. God I'm staring again,I gotta stop doing that. She's gonna think i'm creepy.**

END OF CHAPTER. I KNOW THIS CHAPTER WAS VERY, VERY SHORT BUT YOU'LL JUST HAVE TO READ THE NEXT CHAPTER, THAT WILL BE UP IN ABOUT A DAY OR SO. I WANTED TO GET IT STARTED AND IJUST NEEDED A DIFFERENT CHAPTER TO START WHAT WOULD HAPPEN NEXT.


	2. Chapter 2

Levy woke up feeling a little, odd. She looked outside and it was snowing! She sprung up from her bed and grabbed her stomach as she felt nauseous. She ran to the bathroom… you know the rest. Levy went on her computer to shop for Christmas, it was December 21st after all. Levy knew she couldn't go to the guild today so she really had no choice but to shop after all, shipping might take a while.

She finished her shopping and got up to make tea. Levy would always make tea when she was sick and it always made her feel better. She grabbed a couple blankets and pillows before she looked at the clock, 3:00. I have tons of time to relax. Just she sat down on the couch, her phone started to ring, "Gajeel" her phone said and she answered.

G: Oi, shrimp why aren't you at the guild today?

L: Really? Not even a hello?

G: Yeah, I don't have time right now.

Gajeel's voice started to get louder and levy continued to listen.

L: Why not?

Someone knocked on Levy's door and she jumped. "Hold on a moment", Levy said as she opened the door. "Hey, shorty", Gajeel spoke with the phone in his hands. A loud bing sound rung and Levy cringed. Their phones were interfering. They both hung up with each other. Gajeel asked again why Levy wasn't there but then realized she was sick. "Oi you should lay down" he said trying not to look concerned. "Yeah I know" Levy said as Gajeel walked in. "You have any soup?", Gajeel asked and Levy told him yes. "Wait-Why?", Levy clearly wasn't getting it. "Just lay down okay?" "Who said you could use my soup" she asked "Well it's for you so…"

Gajeel brought a bowl of soup over to Levy and sat next to her. "You doing okay?" She nodded, eating the soup. Gajeel pulled Levy onto his lap and she finished her soup. Soon she fell asleep and so did Gajeel. Gajeel woke up before Levy and started coughing, oh gosh.. No I can't. "Ughh" Gajeel was now sick too.

Levy was awakened by the grunt and smiled. Gajeel tossed Levy aside and ran to the bathroom. Hey are you okay, Gajeel?" "No, I'm sick" "Oh No! I am so sorry, I should've realized I would make you sick." "Ok, I'll take care of YOU now, since you can't go home." "Why can't I go home?"

"1. We are snowed in and 2. You can't travel anywhere because you're too weak and you won't be able to handle it."

Gajeel came out of the bathroom and was clearly upset. "Don't worry I'll make this fun." Levy giggled. "I have the perfect things." Gajeel looked worried.

"OK, so first we can watch my most embarrassing home videos and laugh at them. Then I'll make you tea and-" "I'm not a tea guy" Gajeel said "Trust me you will be, plus you need it. Any way… Then we can watch movies" "Fine."

Levy took Gajeel into her room and told him he could use the bed and she would sit on the couch next to the bed. Levy turned on the tv and rumadged through the the dvds. "Ok here it is." The screen flickered on and a green haired girl appeared on the screen. She was wearing a white velvet dress a feather boa and large high heels. The girl whipped out a pen and wrote, "BEAT" and "GUITAR" in the air. "Hold on, is that really you?" Gajeel said with a smile. "Yep! I had green hair before it mysteriously turned blue while I was asleep." They got about 3 minutes into the video before Gajeel fell asleep. _I guess I should go make him tea while I have the chance._ Levy put the water on to boil and looked at Gajeel. _He's actually kind of cute when he sleeps._ She was startled by the whistling of the kettle. She yanked it of the stove to stop the high pitched noise trying not to wake Gajeel. She put the tea bag in the black mug and waited. After 3 minutes she put in ½ a spoonful of honey and a spoonful of sugar. She stirred until the sugar dissolved and then put an icecube in so it would cool down faster.

"Gajeeeel" Levy whispered as she lightly shook Gajeel. He woke up in the least graceful manner in the world. He almost wacked levy in the face but she dodged it. She gave him the tea, "Shorty, I told you I don't drink tea."Gajeel groaned. "Please just try it you need to drink it, it will help you." Gajeel grunted and proceeded to drink the tea. Levy whipped out her phone and snapped a picture of Gajeel drinking tea and giggled a little bit. Gajeel noticed but he couldn't do anything about it so he let her feel accomplished.

Gajeel finished his tea "I guess you were right the tea did help." Levy nodded as she got up and grabbed some oranges she sliced up and handed that to Gajeel. "Why can't I just eat iron?" he moaned. "I don't have any normal iron plus if I make some its magical and it will be too much power too fast and will make it worse."

After every thing it was 9:00 and time for Gajeel to go to bed. Gajeel had to go to sleep early if he wanted to get better. _I know its selfish but I don't want him to get better. Then he'll have to leave._

After Gajeel fell asleep Levy went to the couch to sleep but she just wasn't comfortable. She got up and went to her bedroom where Gajeel was sleeping. _I don't think he'll mind If I hop in too. Right?_ Levy grabbed a blanket and lied on top of the sheets so their bodies wouldn't touch. She quickly fell asleep after that.

Part 2-

Levy woke up the Gajeel spooning her. Some how she had gotten on the covers. Maybe it was a exorsim, she laughed to herself at the idea jokingly. "Well, look who's awake." Gajeel said as he looked at Levy. "Oh, I didn't know you were awake." Levy got out of bed and brushed her hair she got dressed and asked Gajeel how he was feeling. "Honestly I think it got worse." "Oh, you poor baby." Levy made a pout as she spoke in a mocking tone. "Hey let's go watch the news and see how long this snow-in will last." levy said as she joyfully skipped to the living room, turning on channel 37. Magnolia News. Levy and Gajeel both gasped at what they heard. There was a blizzard was coming and the snow-in would last for at least another week. IT WAS DECEMBER 22! THEY WOULD BE SNOWED IN PAST CHRISTMAS. Oh and If you didn't know snow drains an iron dragon slayer's magic because of the whole concept of rust.

Levy decided to go on her computer and research Gajeel's symptoms when the power went out. OH GREAT! The were both annoyed and levy procided her search of Gajeel's sickness but this time in a book.

Levy opened her cabinet of candles and grabbed all of them. Gajeel helped carry some of the candles and put them all throughout the house. The lit them all and it looked AMAZING. Like amillion twinkling stars. "Ok, Gajeel, don't open the fridge for to long and we cant cook. Oh and also try not to have to go to the bathroom."


	3. Chapter 3

It has been 2 days since the power went out and it was Christmas Eve. Levy decided it was a good idea to bring up a fake Christmas tree. Levy told Gajeel she would be right back as she walked to one of the spare rooms designated for storage. Levy inspected the Christmas tree for bugs and once it was no bug confirmed she lifted the metal trunk and started toward the living room. Her legs started to wobble and quickly collapsed.

Gajeel quickly turned to the source of the loud noise and saw and odd looking bush laying in the hallway. "Oi! Bush you tryin' to fight me?" "Well you got it buddy!" Gajeel started towards the "standing" bush and quickly landed a punch. Gajeel's hand went straight through the bush and he started falling forward. In Gajeel's currently sick state he couldn't stop himself from falling to the floor.

"AHHHHHHHH!" a high pitched squeak came from the bush, it sounded a lot like Levy. "hiiiiii…" Levy blushed from under the Christmas tree. "Levy, why are you under the Christmas tree?' Gajeel said in a sarcastic tone. "Why were you battling the air?" Levy responded. Gajeel's cheeks turning pink got up and helped Levy out from under the Christmas tree.

Gajeel helped Levy carry out the Christmas tree and gather other items such as lights ornaments and a beautiful golden garland. Levy started stringing lights across the tree (The power came back on) and once that was done put on the garland and started putting on some ornaments. Gajeel grabbed a few and put them on too. Levy peered over to look at Gajeel's work and giggled. "Oi? What are you laughin' at?" Gajeel grunted and looked at levy. "Gajeel, that's not how you do it." Gajeel's ornaments were all in ore cluster. "You have to spread them out." "Yeah I know that." Gajeel hid his embarrassment.

"Here you go." Levy handed Gajeel the star. "Umm, Okay." Gajeel threw the star on one of the branches. Gajeel looked at the star confused, looking at Levy for reassurance. "Well that's a very large ornament Gajeel." She hid her giggles to see what he would say. "That's what I was thinking" Gajeel said. "Yeah, Gajeel it's supposed to go on the the top of the tree. That's why I gave it to you, I can't reach it." "You've never decorated a tree before have you?" Levy pouted sporting a look of sympathy. "Well I guess I haven't."

Levy helped Gajeel finish the tree and he put on the star. After they were done with the tree they looked at it and smiled "That looks kinda cool." Gajeel said grinning making sure to hide his excitement. "Yeah, I know." Levy said and looked at Gajeel. "Hey you wanna play some board games?" Levy asked. "Nah, I'm kinda tired." "Ok, then, mind if I join you?... oh, Um.. I-er- didn't mean it that way." "I know what you meant. I know the couch isn't that comfortable" "Alright, thanks Gajeel. I'm gonna go change."

Levy went to change into her pj's and hopped into bed. Gajeel soon joined her and faced opposite of her.

Part 2.

Levy slowly rose out of bed and rubbed her eyes and quickly came to realization. It was CHRISTMAS!

She started jumping on the bed and shaking Gajeel and squealed, "IT'S CHRISTMAS! IT'S CHRISTMAS!"

"Levy, what's the big idea, we don't even get presents."

"Well, you haven't seen the living room yet, have you."

Gajeel looked at the bluenette in confusion.

"You haven't either, Levy."

"I know but It doesn't hurt to check."

"Fine"

Gajeel widened his eyes in disbelief as he saw at least 20 presents under the tree. "Oh my gosh! How did these get here?" Gajeel was mesmerized. "Maybe I did some shopping… But I didn't buy nearly this many presents." Levy peered over to look at who the presents were from and saw, "FROM: SANTA" "What the heck?! It says it's from Santa Claus." "Yeah ok Levy, What types of drugs are you on." "Seriously look!" Gajeel looked at the presents in amazement.

"Well… Let's open them." "Hell yeah!" Gajeel said.

L: Alright here is your first one Gajeel

G: Oh ok, It's from you! Thanks

L: Well open it.

G: What is it?

L: It's a special glove that allows you to make magical iron like mine, so it gives you a boost, and even though you would be making it you can still eat it. Isn't that so cool? Oh and I got it customized it so it would look like your normal glove.

G: Hmmm That's actually pretty cool. Thanks, Shrimp. Oh, Sorry I don't have a present for you.

L: It's okay, I've got other presents. From Santa.

G: Ha Ha Ha

L: Okay let's see. To me!

G: What is that?

L: OH MY GOSH! IT IS A MAGICAL BOOK CASE!

G: It's so small

L: The more books you put in it the bigger it gets. And once it gets to 10 by 10 feet it turns into a portal, through that portal is a series of other book cases, LIKE A BOOK CORRIDOR!

G: Ok, that's cool

L: Alright another one for you.

G: Actually hold on Levy.

L: Huh?

G: Here you go, Levy

L: Did you just pull a present out of your pocket?

G: Yep, here you go.

It was a small metal box. Levy opened it and gasped

L: Wow! Gajeel, It's beautiful! Thank you so much.

It was a necklace made out of iron, it had a thin chain and an open book pendant. Levy leaned in and gave Gajeel a little kiss on the cheek and a hug. Luckily Levy was hugging him so she couldn't seem the extreme blush creeping across the dragon slayer's face.

 **Did Levy just kiss me on the cheek? Wow.**

They continued on opening presents and were happy with what they got.

After a long tiring morning they got up and started making some coffee and breakfast.

"You wanna make the breakfast, Gajeel?"


	4. Chapter 4

Hello guys! In this chapter I thought I would do a little bit of role reversal, hope you like it.

Levy woke up to an empty bed and quickly noticed Gajeel was not there. She just assumed he made breakfast or went to the bathroom. Levy slowly got up to look for Gajeel before she made coffee. Levy looked and looked, Bathroom? No Gajeel. Living room? No Gajeel. Kitchen? No Gajeel. Levy started to panic. She knew Gajeel wouldn't be abLe to survive out in the snow and she was well aware of how stuborn he was. Just as Levy was contemplating what she was going to do she felt a cold breeze hit her neck. She glanced over to the source and noticed a window open. _Damn it Gajeel why do you have to be so stubborn!_ Levy went to the door asnd grabbed thick socks, snow boots, a scarf, gloves, a coat and her hat. Once she was all ready she headed out to right below the open window was.

Once she was outside she could barely make out the imprint of boot tracks. "Ah ha! No other sane person would be out here but Gajeel" Levy started following the tracks it was hard to see anything with the wind and snow clouding the air. Levy gasped at what she saw next. An unconscious Gajeel face down in the snow. "Oh god, Stupid dragon slayer, you are getting a lecture when you wake up. Levy quickly gave in and hoisted gajeel onto her shoulders. _Damn he is heavy, last time I carried him was on Tenrou and he was conscious then._ Levy made the moderate trek back feeling like a life time because of the difficulty she was having.

Once Levy got inside her apartment she placed Gajeel down on the floor, gently, and ran to get blankets, towels, an air matress and a space heater and got to work. She took all of the unnecessary clothes of, like boots, socks, jacket any thing that was not useful. She turned on the heater and put the air matress motor on so It would inflate. She started to dry Gajeels hair and other sopping wet garments. She changed into something more practical and not wet and went back to the living room. She sat on theair matress covered in blankets and towels and pulled Gajeel up. She placed his head on her lap and put on a movie to pass the time. 

3 hours of 'movies and stroking Gajeels hair' later Gajeel started to wake up. Levy started giving the dragon slayer a death stare. "WHY DID YOU TRY LEAVING!?" Levy somewhat yelled. "Levy? What are You doing outside?" Gajeel looked at her puzzled. "Ohhhhh…. I'm not outside." Gajeel looked at Levy like a little boy getting caught sneaking candy. Levy pulled Gajeel up to her and gave him a hug, "I'm so glad you're okay!" "Yeah, yeah." Gajeel grunted. "On a more serious matter, why where you outside." Levy was giving Gajeel a death stare. "Um….er-e- I was trying to leave." Levy raised her arm up and smacked Gajeel across the face. "Owwww. Jeez Levy." Gajeel whined while rubbing his cheek. "You deserved that Gajeel." Levy firmly stated. "I told you not to leave and had a perfectly good reason to and what did you do?! YOU LEFT!" Levy looked distraught and tears started welling up in her eyes. "Hey," Gajeel started stroking Levy's hair to try and comfort her. GAjeel looked at Levy sympathetically and said, "What happened anyway?"

"Well, I woke up and noticed you weren't here so I got on my snow stuff and I went outside to look for you. I was following foot prints and I found you unconscious in the snow, so I carried you back here."Levy said on the verge of tears. "Oh, Levy, I'm sorry. And when did you get so strong? Like how did you carry me here?" Gajeel asked utterly confused. "I just did." Levy turned trying to hide her blush. "Levy, have you been training?" Gajeel asked while giving levy a _be honest_ look. "Actually no." Levy responded looking puzzled herself. Sure Levy had carried Gajeel back on Tenrou Island but, Gajeel hadn't been unconscious and had been some-what walking. Levy really had no idea how she was able how she was able to carry Gajeel now that she thought about it. Levy quickly looked at the time. "Oh my, look at the time." Levy stated mater of fact-ly. "Are you hungry Gajeel?" Levy asked as she walked to the small kitchen. "Yeah." Gajeel grunted. Levy opened a can of soup and poured it into a microwave safe bowl and put it into the microwave. Levy made her way over to the counter and placed her head in her hands, "You know Gajeel, You should never do that again. That was really careless." "Yeah I know I know." BEEP BEEP BEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPP "Oh, the soup is ready." She put the soup in the bowl and gave it to Gajeel. "Thanks, shrimp." "Well Gajeel, I'm going to go to bed, I'm pretty tired." With a yawn Levy went to bed.

LEVY'S DREAM.

All around her was grass, grass as far as the eye could see. It was the evening and they sky was a purple fire color and was quite windy. Right in front of Levy was… a dragon with dark purple scales and a silver stomach, 2 ivory horns atop of her head forming a crown shape and a large gem on the end of her tail, her wings were of silver and her claws made of diamond. Levy gasped as she asked who this dragon was. Her name was Diacy (DEE-UH-SEE) the space dragon. She told Levy something nobody expected. Levy's memory was restored of when she was a child.

PART 2

"GAJEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLL" Levy screamed from in her room. Gajeel shot up from the couch and stumbled to Levy's bedroom when he saw it. Levy was ingulfed in a purple blurb of matter. "WTF LEVY!?" Gajeel said yelling over the commotion. Levy's hair shot up and a piercing scream rung through the air. Levy fell to the ground with a thud and all was silent. "Oh my god Levy!" "Gajeel, I am a dragon slayer."

Part 3

Gajeel looked at Levy in surprise as she confirmed what she said. "Yes Gajeel, I am a dragon slayer, the space dragon slayer, better known as the slayer of the universe." Gajeel looked at her in awe, "How strong?" Levy said in a groggy voice, "The strongest." Levy pulled herself up by grabbing Gajeel's shoulder. "OWWWWW! LEVY LET GO!" Gajeel yelled in agony. "What did I do?" Levy said looking upset. "You just squeezed my shoulder really hard." "I am so sorry! I didn't realize at all." Instead Levy just Pushed herself of the floor and gave Gajeel a hand. "Wow, Levy I can't believe this." Right before Gajeel's eye's something else happened. Levy's eyes, they changed. They turned a metallic lavender and Levy's clothing turned into a black version of her usual dress without the bow and sleeves and just white ruffles at the top. "Alright gajeel I'll give you the details of what happens now and what my powers are.

 **A/N: I will just give you a profile of the new Levy.**

Name: Levy Mc Garden

Age: 22

Hair: Blue

Eyes: Metalic Lavender

Magic: Space dragon slayer

Power Level: 6,000,000 (Natsu's power level: 1,000,000) (Erza's power level: 4,500,000)(Gild arts power level: 5,500,000)

Guild: Fairy Tail

After Levy explained everything to Gajeel he wanted to see her strength. Levy disagreed and told him she wanted to go to the guild. "Levy, we can't go to the guild, there is a blizzard and I'm sick." "Don't worry Gajeel I'll take care of it. Levy started chanting a time ark spell and suddenly Gajeel felt better. "Woah Shrimp! How did you do that?" "Time ark is a part of my magic now." Levy stated all high and mighty. "Hold on… Let me grab my sunglasses." "Wait why?", Gajeel asked confused. "Because I want to reveal my new magic all at once. Levy threw on a trench coat and some sun glasses and walked out with Gajeel.

Once they got to the guild, surprisingly everyone was already there. No one noticed them walk in ansd they were all talking about how the snow disappeared. Levy quickly snuck to the back and cowered in the corner. "Levy! OMG! It is so good to see you." Lucy yelled in a chipper town as she ran to Levy while her buyfriend, Natsu was being dragged behind her. Lucy gave Levy a quite forceful hug and Levy's glasses fell off. Levy gasped and closed her eyes and tried to cover them. Lucy pulled away to see what she was doing to cause this reaction and saw Levy's eyes were lavener. "Levy. What happened to your eyes?!" Levy giggled nervously, "I guess the cats out of the bag." "Levy, please tell me." Lucy looked at her sympathetically. "Alright, you see… Iamadragonslayer" "YOU"RE A WHATTT?!" Natsu yelled and everyone looked at Levy. All at once everyone said, "you're a _what_ ?"

1 hour later, after Levy explained she was a dragon slayer everyone wanted to know more. Natsu asked how strong she was. And Levy being as shy as she is didn't wan't to say, but natsu forced her. "Umm well, I am the strongest out of all dragon slayers." Levy said quietly, trying not to brag. "No way Levy! I bet I could beat you!" Natsu stated as he stared into her lavender eyes with a great amount of competitiveness. "Natsu, you really don't want to. I could seriously hurt you." Levy said as she looked at him with concern. "Well if I get hurt you can say I told you so but I am going at it at my own risk, plus; you could never beat me!" Natsu said confirming he was willing to fight. "Fine. I will." Levy said in a defeated tone as Gajeel stared at her in utter disbelief. **Levy never fights.**


End file.
